diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Skeleton Archer
Skeleton Archers are Undead warriors who wield Bows and fire Arrows at their enemies. Lore Skeletons do not seek to consume the flesh of the living as do many of their other undead kindred, but seek only to slay those who live to increase their ranks. Single-minded in their mission to slay the living, some of these animated warriors use the bows that served them in life to deadly effect.Skeleton Archer, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2017-04-16 Archers let their brethren rush forward, while they hang back and fire into the melee.Diablerie In-game Skeleton Archers appear in all three of the ''Diablo'' games, as ranged variants of their skeleton brethren. Diablo I Skeleton Archers appear particularly in the Cathedral (Dungeon). They can be quite dangerous in large groups, if not dispatched quickly. Like Skeletons, Skeleton Archers have four variants, including Corpse Bows, Burning Dead Archers, and Horror Archers. Stats Uniques * - Level 2 *Skullfire - Level 3 *Blackash the Burning - Level 4 Diablo II Skeleton Archers return in Diablo II. They appear often in large packs, and they can be quite deadly; on higher difficulties, only a few volleys are enough to kill even the sturdiest of warriors. They can be found normally with other monsters and act as suppressive fire until the melee units get close enough. A good tactic to deal with Skeleton Archer groups is to lure their melee comrades away until out of range, then deal with the Archers. Since the Skeleton Archers can deal devastating damage in groups, a good way to kill them is to use ranged spells or anything that can do an area-of-effect such as . There are four other variations besides normal Skeleton Archers: Returned Archers, Bone Warrior Archers, Burning Dead Archers, and Horror Archers. Stats *Skeleton Archers are Undead, so they are therefore vulnerable to Undead-specific spells and abilities. *You cannot steal Life or Mana from Skeleton Archers. *Burning Dead Archers shoot Fire Arrows. *Horror Archers shoot Lightning Arrows. *All are immune to poison in mode. *There are no super unique Skeleton Archers. Diablo Immortal Skeleton Archers appear in Diablo Immortal. A sub-type includes the "Guardian Archer."2018-11-10, DIABLO IMMORTAL: Barbarian / Monk / Wizard Gameplay [Blizzcon Demo - First Look (Part 4)]. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-22 Diablo III Skeleton Archers return in Diablo III. A humanoid skeleton with a bow and a relatively slow firing rate, they are not dangerous one on one, but a pack of them can be pretty nasty, especially against low armor or stationary targets. In Diablo III, they usually spawn with Skeletal Shieldmen, firing from the relative safety they find behind their blocking brethren. They may also appear with a Skeletal Summoner. In , they are replaced with Revenant Archers and Summoned Archers (some Champion Skeletal Archers could be found in Westmarch prior to patch 2.2.0). Skeleton Archers may be summoned by the Skeleton Mage skill of the , if equipped with the Skeleton Archer skill rune. Uniques * Belagg Pierceflesh (Keep Depths) * Johanys (Royal Quarters) * Killian Damort (Cathedral) DARK SKELETAL ARCHER.jpg|In-game model Skeletonarcher..jpg|Old model Diablo IV Skeleton Archers appear as enemies in Diablo IV.2019-11-01, Diablo 4 Blizzcon 2019 Demo Druid, Sorceress, Barbarian Gameplay. YouTube, accessed on 2019-11-26 References Category:Diablo IV Bestiary Category:Act I Bestiary Category:Act II Bestiary Category:Diablo I Bestiary Category:Act 1 Bestiary (Diablo III) Category:Act 2 Bestiary (Diablo III) Category:Act 3 Bestiary (Diablo III) Category:Skeleton Category:Diablo Immortal Bestiary